Life
by OTH-HSM-girlyy
Summary: My name is Maddison Anne and this is my up's,down's and in betweens on life! first story please rr
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Maddison Anne. And this is my story…

I am 18 years old and am a senior at Laguna Beach High School. If your not on the top of the social ladder here you might as well move. That's how we are… most girls here are mean, snotty people who get everything they want by just saying one word! DADDY I have used that word my whole life that could be the reason I am on top. It runs in my family. First my grandmother, than my mom, and now me. Not only do I have the looks but I most definitely have the brains. I am a 4.0 student taking all AP classes. But before we get into my story let me tell you a little about my life.

I live in the richest part of Laguna Beach, in the richest house with the sickest view. I have a little sister named Madeline. Maddie for short. She is 17 years old and is a junior and LB High (Laguna Beach High). I am dating the star football player Logan. Beside my family they would be the richest. He also has a 17 year old brother who also happens to be my sisters boyfriend.

I drive one of the nicest cars in my whole school. A black 2008 BMW. Yes I know its only 2007 but that's an advantage of being on the top of the social ladder. Also I am cheerleader. Captain to be exact. I know what a cliché right, captain of the football players and the head cheerleader, but we are actually really good together. It doesn't go against us that we have known each other since the day that I was born. He is only 2 weeks older than me and he never lets me forget it! I have the most amazing friends ever! There are 4 of us Hazel (my best friend), Callie, Lauren and I (Maddison). In school we are known has "MHCL". They are also cheerleaders and they also have football player boyfriends. In this school we are the "It" group, teachers and administration love us and students despise us and some, try to be us.


	2. First Day Drama

I woke up to my first day of my senior year with a box on m bed with a bow on it.

"Mom, daddy what is this?" I asked taking the box off of my bed as they were walking into the room. They told me that it was not from them but that Logan was downstairs waiting.

"Daddy, could you tell him to come up here please?" I asked giving him a puppy dog look.

"Sure baby" my dad told me as my parents left my room.

I walked over to my closet to get my stuff for school, just as I turned around Logan was they're waiting for me.

"Morning honey, are you excited?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waste.

"More than ever!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, well I will leave you alone so we can head to school." He told me giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Wait baby, what was my present?" I asked him plopping down on the end of my four-poster bed.

"Open it and find out".

"Oh my gosh, baby I love it!" I told him jumping into his arms and kissing him. It was the Tiffany Voile Bracelet I saw to days ago. As he walked out of the room, I grabbed my clothes got dressed and everything I needed. Kissed my parents good-bye. Walking outside and Logan and I getting into our cars and driving off.

As Logan and I pulled into our school parking lot we drove to the front of the parking lot where the seniors parked their cars. About the parking lot, seniors have named spots (first to sign up gets the good spots, being in with the administration I got the list before anyone else.) Logan and I signed up first and signed up so we are parked right next to each other.

"Hey baby, longtime no see" I told him as I gave him a kiss and intertwined our hands.

Walking into the school we stopped at our locker (we share one) and put our stuff we don't need until later into it and closed it and waited for our friends to get there. As I saw our friends walking down the hall I waved to them and nudged Logan who was looking the other way. I saw Logan's 'boys' who are; his best friend Nathan, Ryan and Scott walking hand in hand with their girlfriends (my girls) Hazel, Callie, and Lauren. The couples go like this; Logan and I (Maddison) Hazel (my BFF) and Ryan (Logan's BFF), Callie and Justin, and Lauren Scott.

"Hey everybody" I said welcoming them.

"Dude Senior year is going to be kick ass!" Nathan said high-fiving Logan. All us girls laughed.

After all of us had gone to our lockers we had to head our separate ways for homeroom.

"Bye I will see you at lunch" I told Logan as I kissed him and Hazel and I started walking toward homeroom together. We had the first 4 classes of the day together and Callie and I had 5th period together. Than 6th period somehow all 8 of us had a free period.

At lunch Hazel and I walked into the lunchroom-room and pretty much all heads turned.

"Hi Maddison, hey Hazel how was your summer vacation?" Brittany asked. She thought she was the "shit" of the school and my best friend.

"Great Brittany" I told her putting on my fakest smile I could and she knew it.

"You don't have to be so mean, I thought we were friends?!" she said looking me straight in the face. That was the WRONG thing to do.

"Excuse me, do you know just who you're talking to? Why don't you take your middle class ass and go sit with your middle class friends and leave me the hell alone" I told her walking away and sitting at our "usual table".

"Wow babe that was handled better than I thought it was going to be" Logan said kissing my temple.

"Thank you I am trying to work on my anger," I said while the group started to laugh.

After eating lunch Callie and I walked to 5th period biology for the last class of the day.

"Class today we will be talking about the rules and regulations of senior biology …" said Mr. Hendrix my biology teacher who talked forever about the things we already knew.

After 5th period was done I went out to my car with Callie and we waited for the rest of the gang to get there.

"Hey babe" Logan told me coming up behind me.

"Hi" I answered turning around in his arms and giving him a kiss.

"So guys, what's the deal for after school today?" I asked while Logan and I leaned up against my car.

"Well, Callie, Justin, Scott and I are going up to Epic Record because we have to see my dad" Lauren said.

"Maddison and I might go up to my house cause my parents are gone" Logan said, I looked at him funny.

"Who said I was going?" I asked him, he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Okay so I'm going to Logan's!" I told the group as we all laughed.

"Hazel and I have to go to the mall so we will see you guys later" Nathan said as they walked away.

The rest of us went to our separate cars, and drove to our destination.

"Haz, we need to talk later can you come over?"

"Maddison are you okay?"

"Just come over at 6:30 Hazel…"


End file.
